Clover Field
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Persaingan Ling Tong dan Gan Ning  terlihat sangat rumit. Dan tidak hanya itu saja yang diceritakan disini... Let's find out what will happen next! All about Wu Kingdom
1. Orange in Black

Chapter 1 : Orange in Black

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Lu Meng<p>

Fanfic Story :Morning Eagle

Cerita ke-4 ku untk DW! Dan ini cerita multi-chap pertamaku. Hope u all like it ^^;

Maaf klo ceritanya tdk bagus T_T;

Happy Reading~ and don't forget to review~

* * *

><p>Hujan turun tidak begitu deras, hanya sekedar meramaikan suasana di musim panas yang sudah tergolong dalam kategori di atas <em>ramai<em>. Udara lembab membuatku gerah, tidak ada sedikitpun angin dingin yang berhembus. Memperhatikan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit bisa dibilang membosankan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Wangi rumput basah tercium tajam, lebih baik daripada mencium bau kertas yang berjamur di perpustakaan. Aku menghela napas panjang yang sedikit melepaskan bebanku, '_Seandainya saja waktu berhenti sekarang..._'

Aku menengadahkan kepala ke langit— awan masih gelap— tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berubah terang. Hujan masih akan turun dalam waktu yang lama. Suara orang berjalan terdengar jelas, perlahan semakin mendekat. Lorong tergolong sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat sejak tadi, karena itu aku bisa menebak siapa yang mendekat. Langkahnya pelan, tidak tergesa-gesa, juga tidak dihentakkan. Kau tidak bisa mengendap-ngendap tanpa bersuara di malam hari—lantai kayu yang berdenyit sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

Lu Xun berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku menengok untuk melihatnya, sambil tetap menopang daguku. Dia mendesah dan kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit frustasi?" tanyaku. Wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas emosi yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pergi dari perpustakaan, membuatku dan Tuan Lu Meng bekerja seharian. Ditambah lagi Gan Ning datang sebagai bencana. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan." Lu Xun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi, karena itu kau kabur?" tebakku. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah, menghilang tiba-tiba dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan pekerjaan di tengah jalan memang bukan sifatku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Si jabrik membuat _mood_ku bertambah buruk hari ini.

"Aku tidak kabur. Pekerjaannya memang tinggal sedikit lagi, aku yakin Tuan Lu Meng bisa mengerjakannya."

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan Lu Meng yang bekerja sendirian di sisi Gan Ning yang beringas itu?" Lu Xun tergolong orang yang rajin daripada aku, tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sesenti pun sebelum selesai 100%. Dan sekarang, dia mengendap-ngendap keluar, meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

"Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya aku mau pingsan kalau masih berkeliaran di perpustakaan." Dia memegangi kepalanya, matanya terpejam.

"Hei, jangan pingsan disini. Aku tidak mau menggotongmu dan menjelaskan bahwa _si calon ahli strategi_ telah membangkang." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, sebagai tanda tidak mau ikut campur.

Lu Xun menyunggingkan setengah senyumnya dan kemudian menatapku—mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Tidak akan, bodoh. Aku tidak selemah itu."

~0000000~

"Oke, kau yang masuk duluan." Kami berdua berdiri tak bergerak di depan pintu yang entah apa yang ada di baliknya, apa yang akan menyambut kami setelah kami melangkah masuk . Lu Xun juga masih terpaku diam, menahan napas. Suara teriakan—kemarahan seseorang—menggema di dalam ruangan. Sejak kami meninggalkan perpustakaan, keadaan tidak bertambah lebih baik.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan? Tampaknya Tuan Lu Meng benar-benar marah besar." Tampak keraguan di wajahnya. Benturan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba, berhasil menghentakkan kami. Ini lebih dari marah besar, Gan Ning pasti berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh lagi.

Aku menghela napas dalam, "Baiklah, aku yang masuk duluan."

Aku berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu yang berdecit. Dan pemandangan di dalam jauh sekali berbeda sejak aku meninggalkan ruangan ini tadi. Kertas-kertas dokumen berhamburan di lantai—berantakan. Wajah Lu Xun berubah pucat, tugasnya benar-benar berakhir tragis. Dan anehnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan Lu Meng dan Gan Ning. Kemana mereka pergi?

Benturan terdengar lagi di dalam ruangan, jauh di bagian rak-rak dokumen yang tersusun rapi pada bagian kiri ruangan. Aku dan Lu Xun langsung bergegas menuju ke arah sumber keributan. Yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah muka babak belur Gan Ning dan Lu Meng, belum lagi ditambah darah yang mengotori gulungan dokumen berharga. Entah kenapa aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dokumennya daripada Lu Meng. Gan Ning sudah tentu berada di urutan paling akhir.

Kami tiba setelah berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan di dalam labirin rak. Dan tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, wajah mereka berdua sama sekali tidak babak belur. Tidak ada darah yang mengotori lantai maupun dokumen. Yang terlihat hanyalah kelelahan di wajah mereka berdua.

Lu Meng menyadari kedatangan kami dan mengerutkan alisnya, kesal. "Kemana saja kalian dari tadi? Di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan, kalian malah menghilang begitu saja!" bentaknya.

Lu Xun membuka mulut, berniat menjelaskan, tapi sesosok bayangan hitam melintas di ujung ruangan—sangat cepat. Gan Ning dan Lu Meng langsung mengejar sosok aneh itu.

"Cepat bantu aku! Tangkap si biang onar itu!" teriaknya sambil berlari. Napasnya tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

Aku dan Lu Xun sempat mematung sesaat—bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka kejar itu? Tanpa pikir panjang, kami pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang Lu Meng dan Gan Ning tuju—menyergap musuh kami dari arah yang lain. Aku berjalan cepat sambil berpikir, seperti apakah wujud asli bayangan itu. Tupai terbang? Tikus? Kucing? Serangga besar? Manusia? Pilihan terakhir sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ukurannya kecil dan panjang—tidak seperti manusia.

Tiba-tiba dia lewat di depan kami, sangat cepat. Aku sempat melihat warna bulunya yang oranye terang dengan loreng-loreng hitam. Itu anak harimau. Lu Xun nyegir dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi dari tadi itu, mereka mengejar anak harimau?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Dan makhluk kecil itu berhasil membuat perpustakaan menjadi lebih berseni," tambahku.

Kami mengikuti Lu Meng dan Gan Ning ke pojok ruangan, mereka berhasil memojokkan si makhluk kecil itu. Dia menatap kami sangar dan mengaum kecil—merasa terpojok. Lu Meng dan Gan Ning menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat—kelelahan. Mereka menatap harimau kecil itu sebagai suatu ancaman, bencana.

Aku berjongkok dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah makhluk kecil itu, "Pus,pus, kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sebagai balasannya, si anak harimau bergidik dan memamerkan taringnya padaku.

"Dia itu bukan kucing, tapi monster!" kata Gan Ning tidak sabaran. Dia mengambil satu belatinya yang diletakkan di pinggangnya. Aku menatapnya sangar.

"Hei, tidak perlu kekerasan. Dia masih anak harimau," kata Lu Xun, menghalangi Gan Ning.

"Lu Xun benar, mungkin kita bisa membujuknya dengan makanan," kata Lu Meng, mendukung Lu Xun.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum mengejek pada Gan Ning. Tapi, sepertinya Gan Ning tidak terima. "Dia sudah membuat ruangan ini jadi tidak berbentuk! Dan karena dia, aku harus bekerja seharian lagi untuk membereskannya!" teriak Gan Ning kesal sambil mengayun-ayunkan belatinya ke arah si anak harimau. Aku memahami perasaannya, membereskan perpustakaan bukanlah pilihan kami saat mendaftar menjadi calon jendral.

"Kau terlalu memelodramatiskan situasi," kata Lu Meng, mengerutkan dahinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itu memang yang sebenarnya, Pak Tua! Monster kecil itu—"

Tiba-tiba suara auman yang keras menarik perhatian kami. Suaranya terdengar dari luar ruangan, tapi sepertinya tidak jauh. Dan benar saja, seekor harimau besar masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, menatap kami satu per satu dengan sangar. Setiap orang di ruangan ini menegang, bersiaga menghadapi serangan si harimau besar.

"Itu Feng Hu," bisik Lu Xun, terlihat tegang melihat kedatangan Feng Hu yang tergolong harimau besar dibandingkan harimau-harimau lainnya di sini.

"Jadi, itu anaknya Feng Hu?" tanya Lu Meng tidak percaya.

Feng Hu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai harimau yang ramah. Dan parahnya, para pejinak harimau tetap mengeluarkan Feng Hu di siang hari, sebagai tugas berjaga. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana anaknya Feng Hu bisa bebas berkeliaran dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Si harimau kecil mengaum, memanggil ibunya. Feng Hu menatap tajam ke arah Gan Ning yang sedang memegang belati. Harimau termasuk makhluk yang sensitif, dia merasa terancam bila seseorang menodongkan senjata padanya, apalagi anaknya.

Feng Hu bersiap menerkam Gan Ning dan tepat sebelum dia meloncat, aku bersiul memanggilnya. Itu berhasil membuat perhatian Feng Hu teralih. Dia menatapku, mengenaliku. Aku sempat melatih Feng Hu beberapa kali, mengisi kekosongan hariku yang membosankan. Dia menghiraukan Gan Ning dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku mengelus bulunya yang lembut dan Feng Hu mengerang senang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau bisa menjinakkan monster itu? Kau membuatku takut setengah mati!" Gan Ning mengomeliku. Aku nyegir membalasnya.

"Kau bisa menjinakkan Feng Hu?" tanya Lu Xun tidak percaya. Lu Meng juga tersenyum, memandangku kagum.

"Tidak seburuk yang kaukira." Ya, memang ada rasa bangga bisa menjinakkan harimau liar yang keras kepala.

Feng Hu kecil mendekati ibunya dan mengaum lemah. Feng Hu menatapku dan aku menangkap kesan bahwa dia merasa bersalah. Sungguh lucu.

"Sudah, kalian pergilah," kataku memberi perintah, menunjuk pintu sebagai tanda. Feng Hu mengerti dan berjalan keluar, begitu juga si harimau kecil.

Lu Meng mendesah lega dan mulai menyadari keadaan perpustakaan yang memang parah. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai bekerja!" katanya memberi semangat.

Gan Ning memelototi Lu Meng. Di sisi lain, Lu Xun menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bisakah kita meminta bantuan lebih?" saran Lu Xun.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Aku setuju.

Lu Meng diam, mempertimbangkan. "Sepertinya empat orang sudah lebih dari cukup."

Lu Meng tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan menjauh, memunguti kertas-kertas yang bertebaran. Lu Xun menghela napas dan berjalan lemas di belakangnya. Gan Ning berniat keluar dari ruangan, mengendap-ngendap.

"Yang berani keluar dari ruangan ini akan membereskan perpustakaan sendirian di giliran berikutnya," perintah Lu Meng tegas.

Gan Ning tersentak dan mengerang kesal. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Aku berjalan mendahului Gan Ning, mengatupkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala sambil bersiul ringan.

"Kau berhutang satu padaku," kataku dan mulai memunguti kertas di lantai yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan melihat wajah kesalnya. Aku unggul satu point saat ini.

* * *

><p>Thx for reading~<p> 


	2. Broken Red

Chapter 2 : Broken Red

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<strong><br>**

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong, Lian Shi, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai<p>

FanFic Story : Morning Eagle

Ok, next chapter here! Aku nggak tahu tepatnya umur Lian Shi di game warriors, jadi aku buat dia lebih tua dari Ling Tong di chap ini.

Happy reading all~

* * *

><p>Keheningan menambah ketegangan di dalam ruangan. Semua orang duduk terdiam dan terlihat serius. Aku menopang daguku dengan sebelah tangan dan melihat ke sekeliling. Lu Meng memperhatikan semua orang di ruangan ini satu per satu. Jendral Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, dan beberapa Jendral pangkat rendah hingga menengah duduk di kursinya masing-masing, fokus pada Lu Meng. Shang Xiang yang duduk di sebelahku benar-benar tidak bisa diam— gelisah. Menunggu hasil rapat memang bukan halnya.<p>

Lu Meng berdeham dan membuat sebagian orang di ruangan ini tersentak. Dia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan mulai berbicara, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Yang Mulia Sun Quan akan mengirim beberapa Jendral ke kota sebelah yang sedang kesulitan menangani para bandit. Dan sudah menjadi keputusanku dan Zhou Yu untuk memilih siapa yang akan diutus dalam misi ini. Karena ini bukanlah masalah yang besar, kami hanya akan mengirim empat orang ke Heng Jiang bersama beberapa pasukan."

Semua orang mulai meributkan masalah ini, kegaduhan terdengar hampir di setiap sudut ruangan. Misi yang tergolong jarang ini bisa menaikkan pangkat para Jendral kelas bawah hingga menengah cukup besar dan wajar saja mereka terdengar antusias. Jendral Huang Gai—yang sudah tergolong senior daripada senior—lebih memilih diam. Tugas kecil seperti ini sudah pernah dia lakukan ratusan kali.

Lu Meng berdeham lagi untuk menarik perhatian kami semua. Dan hebatnya, semua orang terdiam dan kembali fokus. Inilah salah satu kedisiplinan tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Wu— ajaran _'Art of War'_ nya paman Sun Tzu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menyebutkan nama-nama Jendral yang terpilih," lanjut Lu Meng. Para Jendral yang berpangkat rendah pasti merasa sangat tegang, ini merupakan lonjakan untuk kariernya.

"Gan Ning." Itu salah satu nama yang tidak ingin kudengar. Orang yang bersangkutan terlihat puas dan percaya diri.

"Lu Xun." Lu Xun terlihat sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum puas. Dia belum pernah dikirim ke pertempuran besar sebelumnya, karena masih tergolong baru. Tapi, ini bukanlah misi pertamanya. Dia sudah beberapa kali dikirim oleh Lu Meng yang memang menaruh kepercayaan padanya sebagai penerus.

"Ling Tong." Biasa saja mendengar namaku dipanggil. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku lebih memusatkan perhatianku pada posisi utama dalam pertempuran nantinya. Lu Meng tidak memilih sembarang orang untuk mewujudkan strategi sempurnanya.

"Sun Shang Xiang." Shang Xiang tiba-tiba terlonjak dari duduknya di sebelahku, membuatku sedikit bergidik—kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan kemudian merasa malu akan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan di depan para Jendral. Jendral Huang Gai tertawa melihat tingkahnya dan berhasil membuat wajah Shang Xiang memerah.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Taishi Ci. Aku sendiri akan ikut dalam misi ini sebagai pengatur strategi, mewakili Jendral Zhou Yu." Sebagian Jendral dibuat kecewa oleh Lu Meng. Mereka yang masih tergolong Jendral baru telah kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk menaikkan reputasi mereka.

Sebagian Jendral yang tidak terpilih beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat, termasuk Jendral Huang Gai dan Zhou Tai yang terlihat lebih santai daripada yang lainnya. Kami berlima tinggal di dalam ruangan untuk pengarahan lebih lanjut mengenai posisi yang nantinya kami tempati.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengumumkan posisi yang harus kalian tempati. Shang Xiang, kau bertugas mengevakuasi para warga di Heng Jiang," jelas Lu Meng.

"Hah? Hanya itu? Aku lebih mengharapkan tugas di garis depan," protes Shang Xiang tidak setuju. Wajahnya cemberut kesal.

"Kau ini masih belum berpengalaman dalam hal menangani bandit. Bisa-bisa kau melupakan tugas utamamu dan melukai lebih banyak orang yang seharusnya kau tolong." Lu Meng menceramahi Shang Xiang. Dan itu memang benar, Shang Xiang tergolong sebagai putri yang ceroboh.

"Tapi, para pengawal bisa menanganinya sendiri," balas Shang Xiang, tidak mau kalah. "Kalian membutuhkan bantuanku di garis depan. Kudengar para banditnya banyak dan sulit untuk ditangani seorang diri."

"Karena itulah, kau ditugaskan di bagian belakang. Terlalu banyak orang yang turun di bagian depan, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan para warga yang kesulitan dan terluka. Nyawa adalah hal penting dalam misi ini, kalian semua harus ingat itu. Dan, kalau kau memprotes lagi, putri, aku akan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain dalam misi ini," kata Lu Meng tegas. Itu berhasil membuat Shang Xiang tersentak dan terdiam, tidak bisa membalas lagi. Dia tergolong dalam orang yang akan melakukan apa saja demi ikut dalam medan perang— benar-benar putri yang keras kepala.

Gan Ning nyengir melihat Shang Xiang terdiam. Shang Xiang membalas dengan memelototinya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat— menahan diri untuk memukulnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sesekali bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Tahan dulu, putri. Kau bisa menonjoknya setelah rapat selesai," bisikku.

Shang Xiang mengalihkan pendangannya padaku, masih terlihat kesal. "Aku tahu. Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganmu," balasnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, sedikit kasar tapi aku suka, karena dia ada di pihak yang sama denganku— pembenci si jabrik.

"Lu Xun, kau bertugas untuk menangkap para bandit di bagian belakang. Hati-hati, walaupun mereka tahu kedatangan kita, mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja," jelas Lu Meng pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan tersenyum puas. Dia memang tipe orang yang akan menerima apa saja yang ditugaskan padanya, beda sekali dengan orang yang ada di sebelahku ini.

"Dan Ling Tong, kau membantu Lu Xun dalam tugasnya," kata Lu Meng melanjutkan.

Aku tersentak dibuatnya. Posisiku di bagian belakang? Kenapa Lu Meng tidak menaruhku di barisan depan?

"Gan Ning, kau bertugas mengusir dan menangkap para bandit di barisan depan, dibantu dengan Taishi Ci."

"Oke, pak tua! Serahkan saja padaku!" teriak Gan Ning senang.

"Tunggu dulu—" kataku, berniat protes. "Kenapa kau menaruhku di barisan belakang? Dan kenapa dia yang ada di barisan depan?" aku menunjuk Gan Ning dengan telunjukku tanpa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran demikian, Ling Tong?" tanya Lu Meng, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia terlalu ceroboh dan sulit diatur. Itu akan menyulitkanmu mengatur strategi dalam misi ini."

"Apa katamu?" teriak Gan Ning marah.

"Itu memang kenyataan," balasku datar, mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau iri, kan dengan posisiku ini?"

"Aku hanya berpendapat, bahwa kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Itu karena keegoisanmu yang sudah kau tunjukkan di pertempuran sebelumnya!" jelasku, sedikit marah.

"Kau menghinaku!" teriak Gan Ning lagi, kali ini di berjalan ke arahku dari seberang meja. Taishi Ci berusaha menahannya. Lu Xun menahanku yang berusaha menyambut kemarahannya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Apa kalian ingin aku keluarkan dari misi ini?" teriak Lu Meng, marah.

"Sudahlah, Ling Tong. Kau bisa dikeluarkan nanti," kata Shang Xiang di sebelahku, memegang tangan kananku erat— lebih tepat menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tenangkanlah dirimu," kata Lu Xun tenang. Aku menghela napas dan berusaha menekan emosiku dalam-dalam. Sulit sekali berusaha tenang dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan si jabrik.

~0000000~

Tuan Lu Meng sukses memarahi aku dan si jabrik. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut karena stress dan beban pikiran yang terlalu banyak menumpuk. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mengurangi sedikit bebanku. Aku melakukannya beberapa kali sampai seseorang menegurku dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum ramah. Kedatangan Lian Shi membuatku sedikit tersentak karena beberapa alasan. Dia duduk di sampingku, di kursi taman yang memang dibuat untuk dua orang. Tangannya menekan kursi sebagai tumpuan dan kakinya yang panjang diluruskan ke depan—meregangkan badan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku balik, jantungku mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Perasaan yang dulu sudah terpendam kini mulai kembali lagi ke permukaan. Lukanya pun terasa lagi—perasaan tertolak sama seperti dicampakkan.

"Hei, jangan balik bertanya. Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi," katanya santai, tertawa yang ditujukan untuk menghibur diriku. Tapi, aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan serius. Astaga, kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?

Lian Shi berhenti tersenyum dan balik menatapku serius, "Ada apa? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Entahlah." Biasanya dia adalah orang yang kuandalkan untuk menampung kisah pahit dan manisku selama ini. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sedikit canggung untuk bercerita.

"Biar kutebak," katanya antusias, sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras—mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tahu, pasti ini masalah dengan si jabrik lagi, kan?"

Aku tertawa dibuatnya, bisa-bisanya dia menyebut Gan Ning dengan sebutan itu. "Seharusnya kau menyebutkannya langsung pada Gan Ning."

"Akan kupikirkan itu," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa juga. Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu sendiri, Ling Tong. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahmu itu bisa mempercepat proses penuaanmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," protesku.

"Lalu, kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku tidak memaksa, kok. Tapi, biasanya kalau kau ada masalah, kau mau menceritakannya padaku tanpa basa-basi, tidak seperti sekarang ini."

Aku menghela napas sesaat dan mulai bercerita— masalahku dengan Gan Ning di ruang rapat yang sedikit mericuhkan suasana. Lian Shi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda dia masih mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Hm... masalah ini memang biasa terjadi antara kau dan Gan Ning. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum memberikan pendapatku," protesnya, tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku—membuat jantungku semakin berdebar keras.

"Menurutku, seharusnya kau lebih bisa menahan emosimu, Ling Tong."

"Itu pendapatmu yang selalu kau katakan padaku. _Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya_."

"Jangan ikuti kata-kataku."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya marah. Membuatnya marah memberikan kesan tersendiri bagiku beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak sekarang. Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat hatiku kembali teriris. Wajah marahnya yang khas, dia pasti menggigit bibirnya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Marah maupun tertawa dia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Lebih baik kau jangan hiraukan dia, Ling Tong. Jangan mencari masalah dengannya," lanjutnya, masih terlihat marah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, dia sudah merebut posisiku. Seharusnya aku yang ditempatkan di garis depan, bukan dia yang keras kepala."

"Harga dirimu benar-benar tinggi, ya?"

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil," kata Lian Shi sambil mengerutkan alisnya padaku.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun."

"Aku tahu yang kaurasakan, Ling Tong."

Aku menatapnya tajam, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangku. Apalagi perasaanku padanya. Aku telah terpikat pada wanita yang salah. Wanita yang seharusnya tidak kusukai, karena jelas-jelas dia milik orang lain. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?

Lian Shi menghela napas dan kemudian menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya. Dia membuatku tersentak, sedikit melotot. Aku tidak mau dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku, Ling Tong. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," katanya lembut sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita hanya terpaut dua tahun. Tidak ada bedanya dengan seumur," balasku datar.

"Wah, kau membuatku merasa terlihat lebih muda. Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu?"

"Peluk aku sebagai tanda terima kasih," jawabku sambil berusaha menunjukkan wajah serius. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, apakah dia bisa tersipu-sipu?

Lian Shi menjawabnya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda tidak percaya, "Astaga, Ling Tong. Kau bisa saja bercanda dengan wajah serius seperti itu."

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, bahkan menebak saja tidak. "Baiklah, aku traktir kau saja, ya?"

Aku terus memperhatikan matanya, berusaha menepis perasaanku yang tidak kunjung hilang. Sulit sekali untuk melupakannya, apalagi orangnya selalu berada dekat denganku.

"Aku ingin makan mie," kataku sedikit memelas.

"Mantau saja."

"Kau ini kan istri raja dari Wu. Tidak bisakah yang sedikit lebih mahal?"

"Aku sedang membatasi pengeluaranku."

"Untuk membeli baju baru," tebakku. Dan ternyata memang tepat, wajah Lian Shi berubah merah—kaget.

"Tebakan yang tepat," kataku sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hei! Aku ini kan perempuan dan itu adalah hal wajar. Lagipula baju itu untuk acara pertemuan resmi nantinya," jelasnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku mengerti, nyonya." Melihatnya bahagia dan hidup berkelimpahan saja sudah membuatku tenang. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan pengeluaran harian untuk biaya hidup, apapun yang dia inginkan bisa langsung terpenuhi. Apa jadinya kalau dia hidup bersamaku? Sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dia menahan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan."Hmph! Aneh sekali sebutan 'nyonya' itu!"

"Oh ya, Ling Tong, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal?" lanjutnya, mengangkat kedua alisnya, masih tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit ingin tahu.

"Katamu Shang Xiang akan ikut dalam misi ini, kan?"

"Hmm," gumamku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tolong jagalah dia. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, karena aku tidak bisa mendampinginya dalam misi ini. Dia itu orang yang sangat ceroboh," jelasnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Dia terlihat takut dan khawatir, jarang sekali bisa berwajah seperti itu.

Aku menghela napas lagi kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berperan sebagai pengawal bagi Shang Xiang?"

"Dia itu adik iparku, bahkan sekarang aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku."

"Aku juga adikmu, kan?" candaku. Lian Shi tertawa lagi dan kali ini menggenggam tanganku—menarikku ke dekatnya dan berjalan bersama meninggalkan taman.

* * *

><p>Thx for reading ^^! Please review~<p> 


	3. Four Part Green

Chapter 3 : Four Part Green

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci<p>

Fanfic Story :Morning Eagle

* * *

><p>Rombongan berjalan pelan melewati padang rumput yang gersang—sama sekali tidak ada pohon. Matahari menyinari kami tepat di atas kepala, benar-benar panas. Musim panas bukanlah musim yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di siang bolong, dalam hal ini kami mengadakan perjalanan yang bisa dibilang cukup pendek. Tapi, karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung ini, perjalanan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.<p>

"Astaga! Panas sekali! Apa masih jauh?" Shang Xiang mengomel terus sepanjang perjalanan ke Heng Jiang yang memang melelahkan. Teriknya matahari tidak bisa ditutupi, membuat waktu istirahat kami bertambah dari yang seharusnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, putri manja!" keluh Gan Ning, yang menaiki kuda hitam di depannya. Dia terlihat kesal dari tadi, bukan karena cuaca panas, tapi karena orang di belakangnya.

"Ini mulutku, bukan mulutmu! Terserah aku mau mengatakan apa!" teriak Shang Xiang membalasnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Lu Meng memarahi dua orang bodoh itu—si putri manja yang harus kujaga sepanjang misi ini, dan si jabrik pembawa onar.

"Tuan, sudah waktunya untuk istirahat," kata salah satu pengawal, mendatangi Lu Meng dari depan.

"Apa? Secepat inikah?" Lu Meng sedikit terkejut dengan saran si pengawal, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyukai idenya.

"Istirahat kita yang terakhir kali sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu, saat matahari muncul di pagi hari, tuan."

"Ayolah, Lu Meng! Kita istirahat!" rengek si putri.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk," saranku. Aku sendiri memang sudah sangat lelah. Keringat membasahi tubuhku dan kepalaku terasa sedikit pening akibat sinar matahari panas.

"Kau lemah sekali," bisik Gan Ning, menyindir.

"Aku mengakui kelemahanku, tidak seperti kau yang terus besar kepala," balasku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak besar kepala! Itu adalah kenyataan, bahwa aku memang tidak memiliki kelemahan," balasnya lagi, sedikit berteriak. Kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang—melihatku sinis.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan tersenyum—mengejek, "Kau sudah memperlihatkan kelemahanmu, tuan besar kepala. Kepalamu itulah yang bermasalah—otakmu!"

Gan Ning mengernyit kesal dan berusaha membalikkan kudanya ke belakang. "Kau mengejekku, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pening—dunia di depanku serasa seperti berputar. Suara berdengung terdengar dalam kepalaku dan gelap terang cahaya terus bergantian mewarnai apa yang kulihat dengan mataku. Aku menggenggam tali kekang kuda erat-erat. Jendral Taishi Ci yang samar-samar kulihat, menghalangi jalan di depanku. Dia bertengkar mulut dengan Gan Ning yang sudah mulai meledak. Lu Meng ikut dalam pertengkaran mulut itu dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti, 'istirahat', 'di depan', '20 menit'. Pertanda bagus aku masih bisa menangkap sedikit perkataan Lu Meng. Istirahat dapat memulihkan sedikit tenagaku.

Jendral Taishi Ci berjalan di antara aku dan Gan Ning—menengahi. Aku mengikuti rombongan di depanku dengan menundukkan kepalaku, karena melihat ke depan hanya menambah pusing yang kurasakan. Beberapa detik yang terasa seperti beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan panasnya matahari yang menyengat di atas kepalaku. Aku menghela napas dan pening di kepalaku mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Orang-orang sibuk mencari tempat terteduh untuk duduk dan menghilangkan lelah. Sebagian lainnya mencari sumber air untuk minum dan merasakan sedikit kesegaran air sungai yang dingin. Aku turun dari kuda dan mulai mencari tempat untuk duduk. Berjalan dengan tubuh lemas memang sulit, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat di balik pohon besar yang terpencil, sedikit jauh dengan tempat istirahat yang sudah ditentukan. Aku terduduk di bawah pohon dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke batangnya. Angin semilir bertiup membawa wangi rumput liar bercampur bau tanah subur. Aku menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Kepalaku jauh lebih baik sekarang, aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat daun-daun pohon di atasku yang tersiram cahaya matahari. Bayangannya terpantul di kulitku seperti bercak-bercak hitam, menutupi sebagian sinar matahari yang lewat di atasnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekat. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya, Lu Xun datang dan duduk tidak jauh di sebelahku. Dia menatapku, sepertinya tahu sesuatu yang kurahasiakan darinya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil setengah tersenyum padaku.

Aku menghela napas dan membalas senyumnya, "Kau tahu, ya?"

"Anehnya kebanyakan orang tidak menyadarinya. Kau menderita darah rendah?"

"Kadang-kadang. Hanya bila ada sinar matahari terik dan aku terlalu memiliki banyak waktu untuk berjemur di bawahnya. Itu benar-benar buruk, untung saja aku tidak pingsan di depan si jabrik," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Itu benar-benar akan membuat keadaan tidak baik untukmu."

"Kau membelaku?" Biasanya, Lu Xun tidak memihakku maupun Gan Ning. Dia dan Lu Meng lebih setuju kalau aku berbaikan dengan si jabrik. _'Gunakan tangan kalian untuk berjabatan, bukan untuk saling memukul'_, itulah yang selalu dikatakan Lu Meng—terdengar seperti seorang ahli fillsafat.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut, "Aku hanya menilai secara objektif, tidak memihak siapapun. Aku benar-benar tidak setuju, kalau kau terus seperti ini. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu—"

"Sudah cukup," aku memotong ceramahnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Kau membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. Kau dan Lu Meng seringkali membahas hal itu berulang kali."

"Hei, kalian benar-benar tidak adil!" teriak Shang Xiang dari balik pohon. Wajahnya cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang, memandang sinis kami yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon.

"Apanya yang tidak adil?" tanyaku sambil menghela napas. Lagi-lagi sumber keributan bertambah satu.

"Di sana sudah terlalu penuh, aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat untuk berbaring. Tapi disini benar-benar sepi! Aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan jauh dari si Gan Ning itu! Kenapa kalian tidak berbagi padaku?" katanya dan kemudian mulai berbaring di sebelahku.

"Kau terlalu berisik," kataku. Shang Xiang memandangku sinis sesaat dan memalingkan mukanya dariku. Dia seenaknya berguling-guling di atas rumput, seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, kau menemukan tempat yang indah dan beruntung!" kata Shang Xiang yang tiba-tiba berubah gembira.

"Apa maksudnya beruntung?"

"Lihat ini. Masih banyak lagi yang berkelopak empat disana!" katanya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya, daun semanggi yang berkelopak empat. Di belakangnya terdapat lebih banyak lagi daun yang sama, bertebaran seperti hamparan karpet hijau yang terbentang luas.

"Itu daun, aku tahu," kataku datar dan menaikkan kedua alisku. Apa istimewanya sebuah daun, apalagi tanpa bunga? Lebih baik menemukan ladang bunga _chrysanthemum_ daripada hanya sekedar daun liar saja.

"Ini daun semanggi berkelopak empat!" kata Shang Xiang tidak sabaran.

"Iya, aku tahu. Daun itu memiliki empat kelopak yang sama," kataku lagi, datar.

"Menurut legenda, daun semanggi berkelopak empat dapat mengusir kesialan dan mendatangkan keberuntungan*. Jarang sekali bisa ditemukan di alam bebas, karena kebanyakan hanya berkelopak tiga. Jadi putri benar, ini tempat yang membawa keberuntungan," jelas Lu Xun.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya—sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, "Jadi kau percaya legenda? Kukira kau lebih berpihak kepada hal-hal yang lebih masuk akal dan memiliki bukti yang jelas terlihat kebenarannya."

Lu Xun mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum, "Sebagian tidak. Aku juga mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku bukan kutu buku."

"Sulit sekali untuk membuktikannya, apalagi untuk orang yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu akhir pekannya di perpustakaan," sindirku sambil nyegir. Kali ini Lu Xun yang menatapku sinis.

"Oke, sudah cukup berdebatnya. Yang penting, semua keberuntungan ini milikku!" kata Shang Xiang girang.

"Hei, aku yang menemukan tempat ini duluan. Jadi, itu milikku, putri," balasku tidak terima dengan idenya itu.

"Menurutku kita bagi rata saja. Kita bertiga ada di tempat ini sekarang, itu lebih adil,kan?" saran Lu Xun.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa disini? Wow, kalian menemukan tempat yang bagus," kata Lu Meng yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia duduk diantara aku dan Lu Xun sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Aku tidak rela kalau harus dibagi empat," kata Shang Xiang sambil mengerutkan alisnya—cemberut.

"Membagi apa?" tanya Lu Meng, ingin tahu. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang mau membagi cerita tentang apa yang kami temukan.

Lu Meng mengerutkan alisnya—bingung bercampur ingin tahu, "Kalian ini sedang menyembunyikan apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku sambil nyegir dan membaringkan tubuhku di bawah pohon besar—menikmati angin semilir di siang yang panas ini.

* * *

><p>*Menurut legenda, daun semanggi kelopak empat membawa keberuntungan. Empat kelopaknya melambangkan <em>Faith,Hope, Love,Luck<em>.

Thx for reading~ ^^ Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Green Brown Cliff

Chapter 4 : Green Brown Cliff

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Sun Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci<p>

Fanfic Story :Morning Eagle

* * *

><p>Kami tiba di perbatasan penyebrangan ke Heng Jiang—Niu Xu. Para prajurit yang kurang lebih ada 60 orang lebih, sedang berkemas secepat mungkin, sebelum membuat Lu Meng marah besar. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini, ditambah lagi cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Awan abu-abu pekat menyelimuti seluruh langit di atas kami, tidak ada matahari maupun tidak ada hujan. Angin terus berhembus kencang, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri—dingin yang membuat ngilu. Tidak ada petir yang menjadi pertanda datangnya badai—ini membuat kami tenang sesaat, tapi harus cepat bergegas sebelum kejadian buruk yang tidak diinginkan benar terjadi.<p>

"Cepat, angkut semua barang ke dalam kapal!" teriak Lu Meng. Dia terlihat cemas, berkali-kali melihat langit dan para prajurit secara bergantian.

"Biar aku yang bawa," kataku menyarankan bantuan kepada salah satu pengawal. Dia terlihat kelelahan, bahkan tubuhnya lebih kurus daripada Lu Xun—harus membawa perbekalan banyak seperti itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Jen..jendral.." dia terlihat ragu untuk menyerahkan barang bawaannya.

"Kau bantu yang lain. Di sana masih banyak yang harus dibawa ke kapal," perintahku menunjuk ke belakang, ke tempat barang-barang dan senjata lain bertumpuk. Si prajurit memberi hormat sekali dan berlari ke belakang, membantu teman-temannya yang lain. Aku membawa perbekalan ke dalam kapal, menyebrangi jembatan kecil penghubung daratan dan kapal. Air sungai terlihat bergelombang tidak tenang di bawahku. Semoga hal yang buruk tidak terjadi.

~0000000~

Semua orang sibuk membawa persenjataan dan perbekalan turun dari kapal. Langit disini cerah, awan abu masih tertinggal di belakang kami. Cuaca disini lebih baik daripada yang kami duga.

"Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, kalian maju duluan ke depan, diikuti oleh Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Shang Xiang. Begitu musuh muncul, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Shang Xiang segera pergi ke arah Heng Jiang, selamatkan penduduk di sana," perintah Lu Meng, menggunakan tangannya sebagai media penjelasan. Dia tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya, menaruhku di barisan belakang, sedangkan Gan Ning di barisan depan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Kewaspadaan para prajurit meningkat—mereka memegang tombak dan pedang dalam posisi siaga untuk menyerang. Kami tidak tahu apakah mereka akan menyerang tiba-tiba disini. Tapi, yang pasti jumlah kami lebih banyak daripada mereka. Biasanya para bandit berkelompok tidak lebih dari 40 orang, kelompok mereka terpecah-pecah di beberapa bagian negara.

Lu Meng memimpin pasukan, berjalan mengikuti langkah setapak yang terdiri dari tanah coklat dan batu-batu kerikil. Lu Xun mengikuti di belakangnya, begitu juga Jendral Taishi Ci. Shang Xiang lebih memilih di sebelahku, barisan paling belakang. Dia terlihat kelelahan, karena cuaca yang terus berganti-ganti—panas dan dingin yang terus tarik-menarik bagaikan magnet berlawanan.

"Sudah mulai lelah, putri? Padahal kita belum memasuki babak pertamanya."

"Tidak lucu, Ling Tong. Aku belum lelah, hanya sedikit pegal-pegal karena seharian duduk di atas kuda," sergahnya sambil cemberut menatapku. "Seandainya ada Lian Shi disini."

Aku sedikit bergidik dibuatnya. Tentu saja itu masalah. Bila Lian Shi ada disini, entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya. Haruskah aku tetap terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain—menjadi adik kesayangannya? Bisakah aku mengontrol emosiku, apalagi ada Gan Ning sekarang.

Tangan Shang Xiang melambai-lambai di depan mataku, "Hei, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tidak?"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Apa _sich_ yang sedang kau lamunkan? Aku bertanya, apa kau tahu itu apa?" Shang Xiang menunjuk sesuatu, di antara semak-semak jauh di sebelah kiriku. Aku memicingkan mataku, memperhatikan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara bayangan pohon. Seperti binatang, tapi terlihat tinggi dan gelap untuk dilihat. Mungkin beruang hutan yang memang mempunyai sarang di sekitar sini.

"Apa itu penduduk setempat?"

"Mungkin. Atau mungkin saja beruang," jawabku santai, memang tidak mempedulikan apa yang ada di ujung sana.

"Apa mungkin…itu banditnya?" Tanya Shang Xiang, sedikit bergidik.

Aku menghela napas dan memberhentikan kudaku, "Baiklah, biar aku yang menge-cek."

"Aku ikut—"

"Kau tunggu di sini," kataku sambil menunjuknya agar diam di tempat. Dia putri yang keras kepala, aku jadi terlingat janjiku pada Lian Shi. Melindunginya kini menjadi tugasku juga.

Aku memasuki semak-semak, diikuti beberapa pengawal. Tombakku kuangkat dalam posisi siaga, siapa tahu ada beruang yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Kami menge-cek ke beberapa tempat yang terlihat mencurigakan—di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak tinggi— tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Kita kembali ke pasukan, tidak ada apa-apa disini—"

Tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar di belakangku, di balik pepohonan. Satu pengawal jatuh tergeletak di tanah, berlumuran darah. Dari bayang-bayang pohon, muncul segerombolan bandit—musuh utama kami.

"_Ambush_!" teriakku, memanggil bala bantuan. Aku turun dari kudaku, sulit untuk melawan musuh di antara pepohonan lebat dengan menunggangi kuda. Aku berlari ke arah mereka sambil menghunuskan tombakku—tepat mengenai dua orang sekaligus. Dua prajurit yang mendampingiku ikut membantu melawan musuh yang lebih banyak dari jumlah kami. Aku mengayunkan tombakku dan mengenai musuh ketiga—tepat di kepalanya. Para bandit begitu gigih melawan kami, satu prajurit terbunuh oleh bandit—tepat di jantungnya. Satu prajurit lagi terluka di kaki kirinya, terlihat kesulitan untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa panah melesat dari balik semak-semak, tepat mengenai si prajurit yang terluka kakinya akibat tebasan pedang si bandit. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon sambil menunggu bantuan. Kini aku sendiri di sini, menghadapi bandit yang mungkin ada 20 orang.

"Ling Tong!" teriak Lu Meng, berlari ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Hati-hati, mereka punya pemanah."

Gan Ning mengikuti di belakang Lu Meng dan ikut berlindung di balik pepohonan, beserta beberapa prajurit. "Dimana Taishi Ci?" tanyaku.

"Dia bersama Lu Xun dan Shang Xiang pergi menuju Heng Jiang. Begitu mereka membereskan bandit di kota, Taishi Ci akan menyusul kita disini." Aku sedikit lega mendengar Shang Xiang pergi ke Heng Jiang, disana lebih baik daripada di sini.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menyerang!" gerutu Gan Ning.

"Tenanglah, tunggu mereka berhenti memanah," kata Lu Meng.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemanah-pemanah itu berhenti memanah. Kami keluar dari pepohonan dan mendapati area pertempuran kami kosong. Mereka melarikan diri.

"Sialan! Mereka kabur!" teriak Gan Ning dan berlari mengikuti para bandit itu menghilang, diikuti oleh kelompoknya.

"Tunggu, Gan Ning! Ini bisa jadi jebakan!" Tapi Gan Ning terus berlari, menghiraukan peringatan Lu Meng.

"Begitulah dia," desahku lelah. Gan Ning tidak bisa dikontrol, itulah sebabnya aku tidak setuju dia ditaruh di barisan depan.

"Ya sudah! Kita ikuti dia," perintah Lu Meng dan berlari mengikuti pasukan Gan Ning. Aku mengikutinya di belakang, menembus semak-semak yang entah membawa kami kemana.

Kami berlari menembus pepohonan dan semak-semak hampir setinggi lutut. Cahaya matahari menghilang, jalan di depan kami sedikit menyulitkan karena sedikit gelap. Beberapa prajurit seringkali terjatuh ataupun tersandung batang pohon. Kakiku yang panjang dan refleksku yang terbilang cukup bagus sangat berguna di tempat seperti ini. Kami mendaki bukit yang cukup tinggi hingga menemukan jalan keluar di depan sana.

Gan Ning sudah mulai bertarung dengan para bandit yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dibandingkan yang ada di dalam hutan, 30 orang lebih. Bagaimana mungkin bandit ini begitu banyak?

"Sial, cuaca mulai memburuk! Kalau tidak hati-hati, kita bisa terpeleset ke arah tebing," gerutu Lu Meng sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan kuurus sebelum badai datang, " kataku sambil berlari ke arah pertempuran yang menunggu. Lu Meng berteriak di belakangku, tapi dikalahkan oleh suara petir yang menggelegar hebat. Badai sebentar lagi datang.

Aku mengayunkan tombak besarku dan mengenai salah satu bandit hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Dua orang bandit menyerangku dari belakang, kutendang salah satu bandit sambil menghunuskan tombakku ke badan bandit lainnya. Gan Ning di sebelahku lebih brutal, dia betubi-tubi menghunuskan dua belatinya ke berbagai arah, dan anehnya tepat mengenai para bandit hingga mereka terjatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

"Kau lama!" teriaknya dan memandang remeh.

"Aku yang menemukan mereka pertama kali, kau yang lama!" balasku dan mengalirkan emosi ke tombakku, memutarnya sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menusuk tubuh salah satu bandit, hingga tombakku menembus tubuhnya dan keluar di sisi belakangnya.

Gan Ning melotot melihat aksiku. Berani bertaruh, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan, hanya dengan menggunakan dua belatinya yang tergolong pendek. Aku nyegir membalas tatapannya dan mencabut tombakku yang tertanam di tubuh si bandit yang sudah tidak bernyawa, meneruskan aksiku dengan berlari ke arah prajurit yang sedang kesulitan di depan sana.

Dengan cepat aku memutar tombakku dan mengenai gerombolan bandit sekaligus dalam satu serangan. Beberapa bandit mundur ke belakang, gentar melihatku.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat mereka ketakutan dan berhenti menyerang, sebentar lagi kami yang akan memenangkan pertempuran ini. Hanya dua pilihan yang mereka punya, menyerah atau mati terbunuh oleh pasukan dari Wu.

"Serang para anjing kerajaan itu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, yang mungkin adalah jendralnya. Dia berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya, tepat mengenai perutku. Aku lengah, tidak sempat menghindar, tapi dengan cepat kutahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong— membuatnya tidak terlalu dalam menusukku. Tanganku sakit teriris pedang dan mengalami pendarahan hebat. Darahnya membasahi telapak tanganku dengan cepat dan membuat peganganku mengendor. Si jendral bandit tidak menghentikan aksinya, dia mendorongku ke belakang sebelum aku menyerangnya, sambil terus memegang pedangnya erat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mundur ke belakang, kalau tidak pedang itu akan menusukku semakin dalam—aku akan mati.

"Mati kau!" teriaknya dan tiba-tiba saja kakiku kehilangan pijakan. Tebing curam terlihat di bawahku, benar-benar tinggi. Mungkin aku akan mati, tapi tidak dengan usaha terakhirku. Aku menarik pedang itu sekuat tenaga dan si jendral ikut tertarik bersamaku—jatuh ke arah tebing, ke dalam sungai deras yang menunggu di bawah kami.

"Kau juga mati!" teriakku.

Hal yang terdengar sebelum aku terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam air yang dingin adalah teriakan orang-orang di atas sana yang meneriakkan namaku.


	5. Green is Meaningful

Chapter 5 : Green is Meaningful

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Shang Xiang, Taishi Ci<p>

FanFic Story : Morning Eagle

Urrg..late update! Sorry for the readers…

Happy reading~ ^^

* * *

><p>Pikiran-pikiran itu berkelebat cepat dalam otakku. Lian Shi yang tertawa lepas, Lu Meng dan Lu Xun yang sibuk mengatur buku di perpustakaan, Gan Ning yang memandang marah ke arahku, Yang Mulia yang terus menasihatiku, Shang Xiang dengan wajah jahilnya, Jendral Zhou Yu yang tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjaku, ayahku yang tersenyum lebar padaku. Ayah, seandainya dia masih hidup dan bertarung bersamaku. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu Gan Ning. Dia masih menjadi bajak laut, atau mungkin sudah terbunuh oleh pasukan Wu. Kami tidak akan pernah bertengkar setiap hari, Yang Mulia tidak akan pernah membandingkan kami. Dan hanya ada aku, Lu Meng, dan Lu Xun yang membersihkan perpustakaan setiap minggunya. Tidak ada keributan di istana, hanya ada ketenangan seperti sekarang ini. Tenang, tapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu menghantam, di tenggorokanku, perut, kepala dan kakiku. Rasa sakit itu menjalar cepat dan membuat mataku terbuka—sadar sepenuhnya. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak air dari mulutku. Sekujur tubuhku basah dan rasanya benar-benar dingin. Rasanya sakit saat mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya, seperti tertusuk pisau terlalu dalam. Aku memegang perut sebelah kananku yang terasa perih tak tertahankan. Darah terus mengalir keluar, aku tertusuk sesaat sebelum terjatuh. Kepalaku juga berdarah, mungkin terbentur bebatuan di dasar sungai. Kaki kiriku sulit digerakkan, mungkin terkilir, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai patah tulang. Aku mengap-mengap, sulit rasanya untuk bernapas.<p>

Langit di atasku terlihat menyeramkan, berwarna abu-abu gelap, pertanda hujan akan segera turun. Matahari di baliknya sedikit terlihat, kadang muncul dan kadang tenggelam oleh awan. Lebih baik cuaca berganti menjadi cerah, tidak mempersulit keadaanku di sini yang sedang terkapar. Aku melirik ke sampingku, mencari sesuatu untuk membantuku berdiri. Yang terlihat adalah hamparan bunga clover berdaun empat. Mirip seperti yang kami temukan di tempat istirahat—bunga keberuntungan.

Mungkin keberuntungan juga aku bisa hidup, tidak terbawa arus hingga ke muara sana. Keberuntungan aku menemukan padang clover hijau di saat aku sedang sekarat. Aku menengadah ke langit, melihat perubahan langit yang di luar dugaan. Langit kembali cerah—matahari terhalang setengahnya oleh gumpalan awan putih. Cahayanya menyinariku dan terlihat menganggumkan, indah sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihat keindahan langit siang hari—dimana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh, bekerja, dan tidur siang. Sekarang ada keraguan di hatiku, apa mereka bisa menemukanku. Lebih tepatnya, apa mereka berpikir bahwa aku selamat setelah jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu?

Aku berusaha bangun, tapi tidak bisa bergerak. Setiap kali bergerak, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Bisa-bisa pendarahannya bertambah parah. Aku memilih berbaring dan merasakan angin dingin mengeringkan tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakannya, seseorang datang ke arahku. Tanahnya bergetar dan mengirimkan sinyalnya. Suara orang-orang meneriakkan namaku semakin terdengar cukup pintar untuk mengira aku masih hidup.

"Ling Tong!" teriak Gan Ning, menemukanku. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah paniknya dan sampai aku tidak merasakan sakit sesaat.

"Ling Tong!" Lu Xun di belakangnya langsung menghampiriku dan berlutut di sebelahku. "Kau terluka parah! Bantuan medis, cepat kesini!"

"Kalian menemukanku," kataku lemas, tapi tetap bisa tersenyum melihat mereka kalut setengah mati.

"Kau cari mati, hah? Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu dan masih tetap tersenyum walaupun kau hampir mati? Yang benar saja!" Gan Ning marah-marah sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan kami sebelum menjadi gila. Seorang tabib datang dan berlutut di samping Lu Xun. Dia mengeluarkan peralatan dari tasnya. Lu Xun membantunya membalut luka parah di perutku. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih, aku meringis dibuatnya.

"Ini akan menghentikan sementara pendarahannya. Kita harus membawanya ke kota segera," jelas tabib. "Bagian mana lagi yang terluka, Jendral?"

"Kaki kiri. Mungkin terkilir," jelasku susah payah. Mengambil napas terasa sulit sekarang.

Tabib itu meraba pergelangan kakiku dan membuatku hampir berteriak saat dia menekannya. "Mungkin retak, tidak sampai patah. Aku akan membalutnya, supaya tidak bertambah parah."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung." Lu Xun ngeri melihat keadaanku yang babak belur. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya setiap kali mendengarku meringis sakit.

"Ya, mungkin keberuntungan besar ada di pihakku," aku menunjuk ke hamparan bunga clover di sebelahku. Lu Xun terlihat terkejut dan memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sekarang, ini semua untukku. Aku yang menemukannya duluan," kataku sambil tersenyum puas.

~0000000~

Kami berhasil membereskan hampir setengah lebih para bandit. Sebagian kecilnya berhasil kabur membawa harta benda para penduduk Heng Jiang. Kota sudah dibereskan oleh Jendral Taishi Ci Lu Xun, dan Shang Xiang, tapi tidak bisa menyangkal sebagian penduduk kota terluka dan terbunuh. Si pemimpin bandit ikut terjatuh bersamaku di tebing dan keberadaannya masih belum diketahui hingga sekarang. Lu Meng sudah mengutus beberapa prajurit untuk mencarinya, hidup atau mati.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa melihat langit dari kereta kuda yang tidak beratap. Matahari masih sedikit tertutup awan putih, tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda akan kembali gelap. Awan gelap sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, seperti keadaan kami sekarang, kejahatan telah hilang sepenuhnya dan digantikan dengan kebaikan. Kota Heng Jiang sudah bisa terbebas sepenuhnya dari ancaman para bandit yang beringas.

"Kita sudah tiba di kota, bertahanlah jendral," kata tabib di sebelahku. Kesadaranku belum hilang sepenuhnya, tapi tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, karena tabib sudah memberi obat pertolongan pertama padaku, sekaligus obat penahan sakit.

Terdengar suara orang-orang di sekitarku, tapi kereta terus melaju, tidak menghiraukan. Lalu suara itu muncul, Shang Xiang meneriakkan namaku. Suaranya yang memekikkan telinga memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ling Tong!" sepasang tangan terlihat di pinggiran kereta kuda. Kereta berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat wajah tabib sedikit kesal.

"Ling Tong! Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah Shang Xiang terlihat, sedikit tidak jelas karena sinar matahari di belakangnya. Tapi, matanya yang merah karena habis menangis tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Ya..seperti yang kau lihat," bisikku, susah untuk mengambil napas karena sakit di tubuhku masih terasa, bahkan suaraku terdengar parau.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau…bagaimana bisa kau bisa jatuh dari tebing, hah?" teriak Shang Xiang terisak-isak.

"Maaf, putri. Bukannya ingin menyela pembicaraan kalian, tapi jendral harus segera diobati," kata tabib.

Shang Xiang terlihat seperti mengangguk dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Kereta kembali melaju, sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"Jendral, kau tidak apa-apa?" si tabib terdengar cemas dan membuat mataku kembali terbuka.

"Ya..hanya sedikit ngantuk," kataku dengan suara yang terdengar semakin parau. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan yang terlihat di dalam kegelapan adalah wajah cemas Lian Shi.

~0000000~

_Aku melihatnya, Lian Shi di seberang sungai sedang mengamati bunga-bunga liar. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas hingga hampir menyentuh tanah. Dia tidak melihatku di seberang sungai, masih sibuk mengambil bunga-bunga liar yang berwarna ungu muda. Shang Xiang muncul di sampingnya, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar. Mereka tertawa lepas dan tidak lama kemudian Shang Xiang menghilang. Yang Mulia muncul dari belakang Lian Shi, menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. Lian Shi terlihat senang melihat kedatangan suaminya dan segera bangkit sambil terus membawa bunga-bunga itu. Mereka berjalan menjauhi sungai sambil bergandengan tangan dan kemudian menghilang…_

_Aku sendirian, masih terduduk di seberang sungai yang berbeda. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak terusik oleh Lian Shi, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku menunggu sesuatu, seseorang, entah apa itu atau siapa. Pandanganku beralih ke rumput di sekelilingku, rumput hijau yang ternyata daun semanggi berdaun empat. Daun-daun semanggi menghampar luas seperti karpet hijau di atas tanah yang cokelat dan kotor. Daun semanggi ini berukuran lebih besar daripada yang terakhir kali kulihat sebelumnya, hampir seukuran dengan jamur liar. Sesuatu mengusikku, tepat di sebelah kiriku. Seekor serigala besar duduk sambil memperhatikanku di sampingku. Bulunya berwarna cokelat tua hampir hitam dan matanya hitam besar. Kami saling mengamati dalam diam…_

"_Ling Tong," seseorang memanggilku samar-samar. "Ling Tong.."_

_Pandanganku tidak bisa beralih dari si serigala. Serigala itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku, mencari-cari sesuatu, seakan-akan sedang mencari si sumber suara._

"_Ling Tong.." suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Tiba-tiba saja si serigala bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menjauh dariku…menghilang…_

"Ling Tong?" suara itu makin jelas terdengar, di sampingku.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan silau karena cahaya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali, berusaha memfokuskan pada langit-langit kayu di atasku. Seseorang di sampingku sedang mengamatiku, alisnya bertaut di tengah—kebingungan.

Aku berhasil membuka mataku, melihat Lu Meng di sampingku. Wajahnya khawatir dan cemas, tapi terlihat kelegaan di sana. "Lu Meng?"

"Kau pingsan selama empat hari," kata Lu Meng sambil menghela napas.

"Hm…selama itu kah?" Aku berusaha bangun, tapi meringis karena luka di perutku terasa ngilu, dan mengurungkan niatku. "Lukanya belum menutup.."

"Tapi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, empat hari yang lalu kau benar-benar terlihat…babak belur," kata Lu Meng sambil mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Kau membuatnya…terdengar sangat sangat buruk."

"Memang seperti itu keadaannya, kan? Anehnya kau masih bisa sadar. Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Ya…aku cukup beruntung," kataku sambil nyengir.

"Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu itu, Ling Tong! Kau mengendurkan pertahananmu di saat kau pikir kau sudah menang, tapi apa yang terjadi? Justru itu memberi kesempatan bagi musuh." Lagi-lagi Lu Meng mengomel. Ini seperti sudah menjadi _makanan_ku sehari-hari.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Kau mengalihkan topik jendral muda," Lu Meng mendesah lagi. "Mereka masih di sekitar kota, Shang Xiang bersikeras menunggumu siuman, padahal lebih baik baginya untuk segera kembali ke ibukota. Taishi Ci kembali ke ibukota bersama beberapa prajurit tiga hari yang lalu untuk memberi kabar kepada Yang Mulia, sekaligus untuk mengutus beberapa prajurit dan jendral dari ibukota ke sini, memberi pertahanan ekstra untuk beberapa saat."

"Hm..bagaimana dengan si pemimpin bandit?"

"Dia…tidak seberuntung kau. Jasadnya ditemukan tidak jauh dari tempat kau ditemukan sekarat. Sepertinya, dia tidak bisa berenang dan kepalanya terbentur batu sungai hingga terluka sangat parah."

"Begitu…" gumamku.

"Beberapa bandit masih dalam pencarian. Mereka berhasil kabur membawa harta benda dari kota," lanjut Lu Meng, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kapan kita kembali ke ibukota?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Ya, setelah kau lebih membaik, mungkin aku masih akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa minggu."

"Selama itu? Untuk apa?"

"Masih ada yang harus diselidiki. Beberapa dokumen hilang dan berantakan akibat serangan para bandit. Mau tidak mau aku harus membantu membereskannya," jelas Lu Meng. Kemudian dia melirik ke arahku, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau membantu—"

"Ah..kupikir lukaku terbuka lagi—"

"Jangan mencari alasan!" Lu Meng memukul kepalaku.

"Hm…sepertinya itu rencana bagus. Kalian bisa membantuku mengurus beberapa dokumen yang berserakan," kata Lu Meng, sedikit lega.

Lagi-lagi… Sepertinya aku masih membutuhkan daun semanggi empat.

* * *

><p>Thx for my Playlist! <strong>Death Cab for Cutie<strong>, **Owl City**, **Adele**…my inspiration! ^^


	6. Red Chaos

Chapter 6 : Red Chaos

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Lu Xun<p>

FanFic Story : Morning Eagle

* * *

><p>Jendela terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin semilir masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pengap. Cahaya matahari ikut menemani si angin, menerangi ruangan. Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari terdengar jelas, bercampur dengan suara serangga musim panas yang khas. Suasana yang terlihat damai di luar sana, tidak bisa mencairkan ruangan yang terasa suram. Shang Xiang terus duduk dalam diam di sampingku. Alisnya berkerut, matanya menatapku sinis—si putri terlihat sangat kesal. Entah apa yang mengusik perasaannya hari ini, tapi dia benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang.<p>

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Si putri tidak menjawab, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tegas. Aku menghela napas, menyerah menghadapinya. Lian Shi sering kali bilang kalau Shang Xiang paling sulit dihadapi bila sedang marah.

"Ya ya…aku menyerah. Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ketegangannya sedikit mengendur. Shang Xiang menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Kebodohanmu," jawabnya tegas, menegaskan setiap suku katanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau membuatku mati mendadak?" Dia memelototiku lagi.

"Yang hampir mati itu aku, putri," balasku, menaikkan kedua alisku. Sebenarnya apa _sich_ yang dia inginkan?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Jendral muda Ling terjatuh dari tebing curam yang di bawahnya sedang mengalir sungai deras dengan beberapa batu tajam di dalamnya, bisa membuatmu mati mendadak tanpa sempat merasakan dinginnya air sungai. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Kau mati!" teriaknya keras, membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, seperti yang kulihat beberapa lalu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hm…maaf..aku memang ceroboh," kataku santai. Tidak enak juga membuat si putri cemas. Dan tidak kusangka dia sampai seperti itu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Kau bodoh!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memarahi orang yang sedang sakit, putri? Lihat, lukaku berdenyut lagi karena kemarahan hebatmu itu."

Shang Xiang bangun dari duduknya tiba-tiba dan mengayunkan tinjunya tepat di atas kepalaku.

"Aw—" aku meringis sakit, dia benar-benar memukul kepalaku yang masih dibalut perban.

"Mungkin itu akan sedikit menyadarkanmu akan kebodohanmu. Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras kemarin ini, kan?" ledeknya.

"Hei, kau ini putri, kan? Bisakah lembut sedikit?"

"Mungkin, lebih baik kau mati saja," gumamnya kesal.

"Kalau aku mati, kau juga mati," kataku, nyegir.

"Hah?"

"Kau tadi yang bilang, tentang serangan jantung mendadak. Kalau aku mati, kau bisa kena serangan jantung," jelasku. "Mungkin ini yang dibilang sehidup semati ya…"

Shang Xiang berniat memukulku lagi, menahan kepalan tinjunya di depan dada. Dengan reflek, aku menaruh kedua tanganku di depan tubuhku, sebagai perlindugan. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk. Dia tetap memelototiku tanpa bergeming. Lagi-lagi suasana di ruangan terasa hening, sekaligus menegangkan.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," omelnya.

"Menatap seperti apa?" Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Ya, seperti itu! Menganggapku sama sekali tidak penting! Kau..bukan…Kalian pikir aku disini untuk apa, hah? Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat penyelamatan ke Heng Jiang, Taishi Ci dan Lu Xun langsung meninggalkanku sendirian di belakang. Dan hal menyebalkannya, mereka tidak menyisakan satu musuh pun untukku! Lalu, Lu Xun meninggalkanku lagi sendirian, dia pergi menyelamatkanmu tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku! Aku…aku kan juga ingin mencarimu, bodoh! Setidaknya, aku ingin berguna di pertempuran kali ini. Sedikit saja, membuat ayahku bisa bangga padaku," teriaknya lagi dan perlahan berubah menjadi gumaman. Jadi itu yang dia pikirkan, melakukan sesuatu seperti kakak-kakak kebanggaannya, supaya mendiang ayahnya bisa bangga akan kerja kerasnya.

"Kau sudah membuat ayahmu…maksudku..Yang Mulia Sun Jian bangga, kok. Kau membuat penduduk kota merasa aman, karena kekuatanmu sendiri. Melihatmu sebagai sosok putri Wu, membuat mereka merasa tenang dan terselamatkan," jelas Lu Xun di depan pintu masuk.

Shang Xiang kaget melihat kemunculan Lu Xun tiba-tiba dan wajahnya memerah karena pujian Lu Xun. Ternyata, si putri keras kepala ini bisa tersipu-sipu juga.

"Tuan Lu, ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya seseorang di belakang Lu Xun, yang tidak kusadari keberadaannya. Dia membawa tumpukan kertas yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Di atas meja kayu sebelah sana," perintah Lu Xun, menunjuk meja kayu tepat di sebelah ranjangku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa merinding dibuatnya.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku, sedikit bergidik.

"Tuan Lu Meng yang menyuruhku mengantarkan dokumen ini. Dia meminta kau mengurusnya berdasarkan urutan jenisnya. Di situ ada dokumen pertahanan, keuangan, masalah kependudukan—"

"Aku harus membaca semuanya?" tanyaku, tidak percaya. Kertas-kertas ini bertumpuk secara tidak wajar, urutannya benar-benar kacau balau.

"Ya, ini hanya pekerjaan ringan. Sementara kami semua sedang sibuk setengah mati membereskan ruangan yang lebih mirip reruntuhan kuno, dibandingkan dengan sebuah ruangan penyimpanan dokumen penting. Kau bisa dengan santai membacanya tanpa perlu bangun dari tempat tidurmu."

"Tapi—"

"Tenggat waktunya sore ini, mengigat kau punya tenaga tambahan," kata Lu Xun sambil melirik Shang Xiang.

Shang Xiang melotot dan tatapannya terlihat cemas, "Aku? Tapi, aku kan—"

"Kau mau membuat Yang Mulia Sun Jian bangga, bukan. Nah, sekarang waktu yang tepat," jelas Lu Xun sambil tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih mematung melihat kertas-kertas mengerikan yang bertumpuk tidak karuan. Bahkan, ada sebagian kertas yang sudah kehilangan beberapa potong tubuhnya—robek hampir setengahnya. Lu Xun memang mengerikan kalau sedang stress berat, membuat orang tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya—sepertinya ada penekanan berbeda pada setiap ucapannya itu, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bahkan, Lu Meng sekalipun tidak berani menegur Lu Xun kalau suasana hatinya sedang dalam kategori 'badai' daripada 'siang cerah'.

"Uh…! Kenapa aku harus terpenjara di sini bersamamu dan kertas-kertas menjijikkan itu?" gerutu si putri. Dia menatap tumpukan kertas dengan tatapan kacau, terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa aku kabur saja," gumamnya, berbisik.

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun kembali muncul dari ambang pintu, sedikit mengagetkanku. "O iya, aku lupa. Kalau kalian melihat Gan Ning, segera beritahu aku, dia menghilang sebelum aku sempat mencarinya. Dan satu hal lagi, putri. Aku akan segera tahu kalau kau beranjak dari ruangan ini."

Dan dengan cepatnya Lu Xun menghilang dari pandangan kami, membuat Shang Xiang terlihat makin shock.

"Dia itu sebenarnya apa? Urgh… mungkin, sebentar lagi ayah akan menjemputku," gumam Shang Xiang tidak karuan, sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut di ranjangku.

Aku menghela napas melihat tingkah manjanya ini, membuatku semakin frustasi. "Mengomel tidak akan merubah keadaan, putri."

Aku mengambil sebagian kertas dari tumpukan dan menaruhnya tepat di depan Shang Xiang yang sedang meringkuk tidak tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, seperti orang mati.

"Ini bagianmu, sudah aku kurangi, kok."

"Bisakah…memberikan sesuatu padaku selain pekerjaan menyebalkan ini? Aku lebih suka pekerjaan fisik daripada pekerjaan mental. Ini bisa membuatku mati perlahan…" gumamnya lagi.

"Kau ini putri, seharusnya pekerjaan ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu. Bukankah kau selalu belajar dengan Jendral Zhou Yu?" tanyaku, sambil mengambil lembaran kertas pertama.

"Aku...selalu kabur hampir di setiap kelasnya…"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengambil lembaran kedua yang sudah setengahnya robek. Masih ada ratusan lembar yang menungguku.

Shang Xiang masih diam tidak bergerak. Apa mungkin dia tertidur begitu saja dan membiarkan aku sendirian menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini? Aku menyentuh kepalanya, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Tanpa sadar, tanganku mengelus rambutnya yang lembut, kasihan juga melihatnya merana seperti ini. Perjalanan jauh ke Heng Jiang yang sudah lama dia nantikan, harus dibayar dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai. Seorang putri tidak bebas melakukan sesuatu, apalagi berperang. Wajar saja Taishi Ci dan Lu Xun dengan cepat menghabisi para bandit di kota, sekedar untuk melindungi tangan putri yang masih bersih dari darah. Putri yang keras kepala dan sulit diatur, mungkin dia putri satu-satunya yang berbeda dari putri lainnya, sepanjang sejarah kerajaan Wu.

"Hei, jadi ini yang kaulakukan selama kau sakit? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupanya," ejek Gan Ning tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu sambil nyegir melihatku melotot ke arahnya.

Shang Xiang bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memelototi Gan Ning. Sepertinya, dia terpancing oleh sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kali ini aku yang unggul satu, oh, mungkin dua poin darimu!" kata Gan Ning dengan sikap arogannya, sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti di tempat, begitu melihat tumpukan kertas di atas ranjang dan meja kayu. Matanya tersenyum melihat kesengsaraanku yang bertambah. "Nasibmu benar-benar sedang sial, ya?"

"Hei, Ling Tong, Lu Xun tadi bilang kan, kalau menemukan Gan Ning kita harus segera menangkapnya?" kata Shang Xiang kepadaku, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Gan Ning.

"Hah?" Gan Ning terlihat bingung sekarang.

"Bukan menangkap, tapi segera melapor. Hei, Ning, mungkin nasib sial akan segera mendekatimu."

Gan Ning sepertinya menyadari maksudku. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan kami berdua dan sialnya aku tidak bisa mengejar si bodoh itu—kakiku masih sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan mengurus pekerjaan bodoh itu!" teriak si jabrik, masih terdengar keras walaupun dia sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan menangkapnya, serahkan dia padaku. Kau istirahat saja disini," kata Shang Xiang yang segera bangun dari duduknya. Matanya tidak lagi sendu, ada sesuatu di sana yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Tentu saja, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tugas mengurus dokumen ini.

"Hei, bukan menangkap, tapi melapor pada Lu Xun!" teriakku pada Shang Xiang yang sudah berlari pergi. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengadu pada Lu Xun, karena begitu dia mengadu, dia akan langsung ditahan di ruang pengurusan dokumen untuk membantu pekerjaan di sana. Menangkap Gan Ning akan sulit baginya, tapi bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga sore nanti.

"Sialan, dasar dua orang bodoh tidak tahu diri," umpatku kesal. Pekerjaanku jadi bertambah dua kali lipat dari yang seharusnya.

Aku kembali sendirian di dalam ruangan yang terasa lebih suram daripada sebelumnya. Angin sejuk semilir pun tidak bisa membuat _mood _ku bertambah baik. Suara cicitan burung terdengar dari ambang jendela. Aku menoleh sejenak dari pekerjaan yang bertumpuk dan mendapati seekor burung kecil bertengger di daun jendela. Seekor burung yang aneh, bulunya berwarna cokelat tua dengan mata berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dia memandangiku sesaat dalam diam. Memandanginya membuatku kembali mengingat akan mimpiku, seekor serigala besar yang duduk di sampingku dengan tatapan aneh memperhatikanku lekat. Si burung kecil mencicit, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Begitu aku meliriknya, dia sudah menghilang, terbang entah kemana.

Aku kembali menghela napas, untuk kesekian kalinya. Memikirkan mimpi aneh yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya, bukanlah hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Jendral Ling, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya tabib Bai yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, sambil membawa sesuatu yang sepertinya obat.

"Hm…entahlah. Mungkin sedikit memburuk," kataku sambil melirik kertas bertumpuk di depanku—jatah Shang Xiang yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Tabib Bai tersenyum padaku, mengasihani nasibku yang buruk hari ini. "Mungkin obat ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit sakitmu itu, mengembalikan semangatmu," katanya sambil mulai meracik obat di meja tengah ruangan. Sepertinya yang kubutuhkan bukanlah obat, melainkan ketenangan.

* * *

><p>Special thanks from me :<p>

~**MrsGoldenWeek**...thanks a lot for your idea^^

~**Huangzhi**... thanks for your review^^, tenang, ga da adegan YAOI kok (soalnya aku juga ga suka..hehe)


	7. Brown Red Unique Personality

Chapter 7 : Brown Red Unique Personality

* * *

><p>Dynasty Warriors by<p>

**KOEI**

* * *

><p>Chara : Ling Tong (main chara), Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Xun, Lu Meng<p>

FanFic Story : Morning Eagle

This is the final chapter! Oc, happy reading all~

* * *

><p>"Sampai kapan kau akan memasang tampang mengganggumu itu?" tanyaku sambil mendesah. Shang Xiang terus cemberut, kadang melihatku kadang memandang keluar jendela kereta kuda. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi begitu melihatku dia mengurungkan niatnya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal melihatku sedikit menceramahinya.<p>

"Terserah aku kan. Ini wajahku, bukan wajahmu," katanya sambil membuang muka. Tingkahnya semakin membuatku gerah. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa terus bertahan di dekatnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan, kenapa kau ada di dalam kereta, bukannya menaiki kudamu di luar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di luar panas sekali! Matahari bisa membakar kulitku," omelnya sambil memelototiku, seakan-akan aku tidak mengerti masalah yang begitu umum baginya—benar-benar putri manja.

Kami diam dalam hening. Hanya suara kuda berjalan bercampur suara roda bergesekan dengan batu yang terdengar, menandakan perjalanan pulang kami masih memakan waktu cukup lama. Aku bersikeras mengendarai kudaku, hanya untuk menghindari si putri yang sedang murung tidak karuan ini, dan tentu saja Lu Meng melarangku keras. Aku mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak membuat lukaku ngilu kali ini. Tabib Bai mengatakan bahwa lukaku sudah mulai kering dan menutup, tidak masalah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sebagian keputusan kami pulang hari ini bisa dikatakan karena aku, suaraku lah yang didengar oleh Lu Meng,bukan Lu Xun maupun Gan Ning. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajah kesal Gan Ning begitu mendengar pendapatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lu Meng.

Shang Xiang mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah dibuatnya, perasaan tidak enak mengusikku. Kekesalan yang kalau dipikir-pikir bukan masalah yang besar.

"Kau masih marah dengan Lu Xun?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Shang Xiang menatap mataku, sedikit melotot dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Jadi benar ya? Dia menceramahimu habis-habisan. Tapi, ini seperti bukan sifatmu, biasanya kau tidak pernah semurung ini."

"Lu Xun...mengatakanku anak kecil," katanya hampir berbisik.

Aku sampai harus menahan tawaku, sebelum membuatnya tambah marah. Tapi, sepertinya dia mengetahui niatku, matanya kembali memelototiku kesal.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Bukan...hanya saja...kau marah hanya karena hal seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak suka disebut anak kecil, putri kecil, atau apapun sebutan itu! Aku ini putri dari Wu, seharusnya kedudukanku diakui."

"Hm…kedudukanmu memang diakui, putri. Mungkin, sifatmu itu sedikit membuat Lu Xun jengah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering membuatmu kesal ya?"

Shang Xiang menatapku sesaat sambil mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sedikit termenung, tapi kekesalannya sedikit menghilang.

Yah, ada baiknya juga dia sedikit dinasehati, mengingat ayah dan kakak tertuanya tidak ada lagi di dekatnya. Sedangkan kakak keduanya—Yang Mulia Sun Quan— selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan, tidak bisa mengawasi maupun menemani adiknya ini. Kebebasan sudah melekat erat pada diri Shang Xiang. Dia tidak mau dikekang, seperti kuda liar tapi terlihat bermartabat. Aku sedikit iri dengan sifatnya yang terang-terangan, tidak berusaha menutup diri di depan publik—bisa dibilang putri yang pemberani.

"Ya….mungkin…aku sedikit kekanak-kanakan ya? Tidak ada Lian Shi yang bisa mengawasiku setiap saat sudah membuatku terlalu bebas," gumamnya, merasa sedikit bersalah. _Karena itulah Lian Shi memintaku mengawasimu_, tapi sepertinya tugasku tidak berjalan terlalu baik, bisa dikatakan lukaku sedikit menghambatku.

Tiba-tiba saja kereta menabrak sesuatu yang keras, membuatku dan Shang Xiang terhentak kaget. Kereta berhenti dan suara orang ribut terdengar dari luar kereta. Bagian kursi Shang Xiang menurun di satu sisi, sepertinya salah satu roda rusak karena menabrak sesuatu tadi. Shang Xiang terlihat sedikit shock, memegangi daun jendela dan sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dadanya—napasnya sedikit tidak teratur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir, memegangi tangannya dari seberangku.

Shang Xiang menggeleng, tapi wajahnya masih sedikit pucat.

Pintu kereta bagian belakang terbuka, salah satu prajurit memanggil kami, "Jendral, putri, kalian tidak apa-apa? Maaf, sepertinya kalian harus keluar sebentar, kereta menghantam batu tajam dan rodanya rusak."

Aku menuntun Shang Xiang untuk keluar lebih dulu. Perlahan aku menuruni tangga kereta, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat lukaku bertambah parah.

"Hati-hati," kata Shang Xiang, memegangi tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, melihatku berjalan di jalanan berbatu besar yang sedikit tajam. Tidak hati-hati, kakiku yang luka bisa terkilir dan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

Kami terduduk di bawah pohon, melihat para prajurit sedang sibuk memperbaiki roda kereta yang rusak parah. Lu Xun dan Lu Meng datang dari barisan depan dengan kuda mereka, disusul oleh Gan Ning.  
>"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lu Meng sambil turun dari kudanya.<p>

"Roda kereta menghantam batu tajam dan rusak parah, Jendral," kata seorang prajurit.

Lu Xun turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri kami, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, untuk saat ini tidak masalah," kataku.

Sesaat pandangan Lu Xun dan Shang Xiang bertemu dan dengan cepat si putri mengalihkan pandangannya. Lu Xun mendesah sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan kami untuk memantau para prajurit yang sedang memperbaiki roda kereta.

"Sebegitu parahnya kah pertengkaran kalian?" bisikku.

"Aku...begitu melihatnya...entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," balasnya berbisik.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, sedikit memberi semangat—melihatnya sedikit segan dan takut menghadapi Lu Xun. Seharusnya, seorang putri berani menatap mata siapapun itu yang ada di hadapannya—berani dan kuat. Kelemahannya tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi wajahnya yang tegar dan berwibawa, dalam situasi apapun harus menahan ketidaksukaannya sekuat tenaga—walaupun harus melukai mentalnya sekalipun. Putri yang sejati dan kuat, Shang Xiang masih jauh dari kriteria putri seperti itu. Atau, dia bisa menciptakan sosok putri yang berbeda—yang benar-benar dirinya sendiri? _Unik_, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Jendral Zhou Yu begitu melihat tingkah laku Shang Xiang yang sedikit 'di luar aturan'.

"Hua!" teriak Shang Xiang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jalan berbatu di depannya. Aku melihat daun semanggi berkelopak empat yang tumbuh di antara bebatuan tajam dan hanya satu. Unik, kata itu terlintas di dalam benakku—setangkai daun keberuntungan di antara jalanan berbatu tajam.

"Hei, hei! Itu milikku ya!" kata Shang Xiang girang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun itu. Senyumnya kembali muncul di wajahnya yang murung sejak tadi pagi—terlihat lebih baik.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini—"

"Jangan—" teriak Shang Xiang tiba-tiba, tapi terlambat. Gan Ning yang melangkah ke arah kami, tanpa sengaja menginjak daun clover itu. Shang Xiang memelototinya marah—pertengkaran baru akan segera dimulai.

"Apa?" tanya Gan Ning bingung.

"Kau merusaknya!" balas Shang Xiang, sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Merusak apa?"

"Keberuntunganku! Urgh! Kau membuat hariku jadi bertambah buruk tau!"

"Apa _sich_ maksudmu? Lagipula, bukan urusanku harimu itu baik atau buruk," balas Gan Ning sambil melangkah ke samping.

Shang Xiang terlihat ngeri melihat daun clovernya layu terinjak Gan Ning. Sesaat aku melihatnya seperti mau menangis.

"Hei, hei," aku berdiri dari dudukku, sambil memegangi batang pohon. Kutepuk-tepuk bahunya, menyesali hal yang tidak perlu.

"Daunku—"

Gan Ning memperhatikan kami dan daun yang sudah dia injak bergantian. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa maksud kemarahan Shang Xiang. "Kau memarahiku karena...daun?"

"Itu bukan daun biasa, itu clover kelopak empat!" balas Shang Xiang kesal.

"Hah?"  
>"Pembawa keberuntungan, bodoh!"<p>

"Mana aku tahu. Lagipula, kau percaya hal-hal...takhayul seperti itu?" Gan Ning mengerutkan alisnya, terlihat kesal dengan kisah dongeng yang diceritakan oleh si putri.

Belum sempat Shang Xiang berkomentar, terdengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Semua perhatian mencari-cari sumber suara itu, kebanyakan orang mempersiapkan senjata mereka di tangan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lu Meng bingung, memegang tombaknya sambil mondar-mandir.

Para prajurit juga terlihat bingung. Lalu, seseorang menarik perhatianku—seorang prajurit— keluar dari hutan sambil lari terbirit-birit.

"Ban..Bandit! Bandit-bandit itu kembali!" teriak prajurit itu, sambil lari terbirit-birit. Wajahnya berlumuran darah, yang mungkin bukanlah darahnya.

Semua bersiaga memegang senjatanya di posisi masing-masing. Aku bingung mencari tombakku, yang ternyata tertinggal di dalam kereta. Para bandit itu muncul dari hutan, sepertinya lebih banyak daripada dugaanku. Bandit-bandit yang berhasil lari membawa harta benda warga, kenapa bisa kembali lagi kesini?

"Siap-siap untuk bertahan! Lu Xun, ikut denganku ke barisan depan! Gan Ning, lindungi Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang!" teriak Lu Meng. Aku menganga dibuatnya, bisa-bisanya Lu Meng memerintah Gan Ning untuk...melindungiku? Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Hah? Melindungi dia? Yang benar saja?" teriak Gan Ning kesal.

Aku berniat pergi kembali ke kereta, mengambil tombakku dan tanpa kusadari Shang Xiang hilang dari sampingku. Aku melihat-lihat kesekeliling, mencarinya dengan panik. Jangan sampai dia berbuat bodoh, menyerang bandit-bandit ke barisan depan.

"Di mana Shang Xiang?" tanyaku pada Gan Ning yang sedang mondar-mandir sendiri dengan kesal—

Mematuhi perintah Lu Meng atau membangkang.

"Mana kutahu!" teriaknya kesal.

Aku berjalan ke arah kereta, berusaha menghindari batu-batu tajam yang mungkin tanpa sengaja kuinjak. Selangkah lagi aku bisa menggapai pintu kereta, tapi perhatianku teralih oleh dua orang bandit di sampingku. Mereka berlari sambil membawa pedang di tangan, haruskah aku melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong?

"Awas!" teriak Shang Xiang dari dalam kereta sambil memegang busurnya kuat-kuat, siap melepas anak panahnya. Wajahnya sedikit membuatku terpana, sorot mata tajam dan serius, berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya sering bertindak bodoh. Spontan aku menunduk dan desingan itu terdengar jelas dari atas kepalaku—panah melesat cepat dan tepat mengenai salah seorang bandit. Seorang bandit lagi sedikit terkejut melihat temannya berbaring tidak berdaya di sebelahnya dan kemudian panah kedua melesat. Bandit itu terjatuh di atas tubuh temannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, berlumuran darah dari luka panah di dadanya. Shang Xiang berhasil mengalahkan dua orang bandit dengan cepat—untuk ukuran seorang jendral, aksinya bisa dikatakan mengagumkan.

Aku melihatnya, sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat. Wajah Shang Xiang sangat pucat, busurnya sudah tergeletak di bawahnya. Tangannya gemetaran, terlipat erat di depan dadanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan mau menangis. Bukan hal aneh kalau dia ketakutan, mengingat dia sudah membunuh orang dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Shang Xiang jatuh terduduk. Aku langsung menghampirinya, ikut terduduk di sampingnya. Tanganku terasa kaku di atas kepala, setengah ingin mengelusnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau...tidak—"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau mau sekarat untuk kedua kalinya?" Shang Xiang berteriak padaku.

Reaksinya tidak seperti dugaanku. Aku sedikit melongo dibuatnya, bisa-bisanya dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, seharusnya perasaan diri sendiri yang harus dia pentingkan.

"Astaga, tadi itu...begitu cepat! Kau tahu, aku sendiri tidak menyadari bisa menembakkan panah secepat dan setepat itu."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, melihat tingkah aneh dan polosnya ini—unik.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau ...lihat dirimu! Kau sudah membuktikan eksistensimu, kau tahu?"

"Eksistensi?" Shang Xiang mengerutkan kedua alisnya, terlihat bingung.

"Kau memperlihatkan sosok putrimu, putri yang kuat. Aku melihatnya tadi." Tatapan matanya yang kuat sudah menjadi bukti keberadaannya yang berpengaruh. Sekarang semua orang bisa mengakui kedudukannya dengan bangga, begitu juga aku. Mungkin, pekerjaanku sebagai penanggung jawabnya bisa dikatakan berhasil, walaupun dengan ketidaksengajaan yang di luar perkiraanku. Aku bisa sedikit berbangga diri di depan Lian Shi, mungkin dia akan tersenyum sekali lagi, untukku.

"Hei, mungkin mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita," katanya sambil cepat-cepat mengambil busurnya kembali. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah tersipu-sipu.

Aku segera mengambil tombakku dan mengikutinya keluar dari kereta. Sebagian besar bandit sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan sebagian lainnya masih harus dibekuk. Gan Ning berusaha melawan seorang bandit bertubuh besar yang membawa senjata seperti sebuah kapak besar. Gan Ning terlihat kelelahan, melihat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan si bandit.

"Iuh...itu bagianmu. Aku tidak mau melawan monster itu!" kata Shang Xiang sambil berniat pergi. Aku menariknya dan memelototinya, "Aku baru saja bangga pada hasil kerja kerasmu, putri. Jangan membuatku kecewa."

"Tapi...lihat monster itu! Tubuhnya besar sekali! Kau tega membiarkanku melawannya?" omelnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si monster bandit. Si bandit bertubuh besar itu sadar bahwa dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk dan tampaknya dia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kau harus melawannya sendiri. Bantu aku dan Gan Ning untuk melawan monster jelek itu, lukaku masih belum sembuh," kataku membalasnya. Aku memperhatikan si monster berjalan ke arah kami dan meninggalkan Gan Ning yang sedang mengumpat kesal sambil mengancamnya dengan kedua belatinya.

"Hei, dia sepertinya tahu niatmu," sindirku.

Shang Xiang memalingkan wajahnya, melihat kedatangan monster itu dari belakangnya. Si putri langsung lari dan bersembunyi di belakangku, "Kenapa...dia kesini?"

"Mungkin karena kau sudah mengejeknya."

"Aku tidak mengejeknya! Tapi, memang dia besar seperti monster dan...jelek," kata Shang Xiang kesal.

Si monster terlihat semakin kesal dan mulai mengayunkan kapaknya memutar.

"Wah..wah..dia kesini!" teriak Shang Xiang ribut sambil mencengkram bajuku.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan bahkan melindungimu kalau kau tidak bisa diam!"

Belum sempat aku beraksi, bandit raksasa itu terjatuh—roboh tepat di depanku. Lu Xun berdiri di belakang tubuh monster tidak berdaya itu, mungkin dia sudah memukulnya tepat di leher atau kepala botaknya—yang pasti berhasil merobohkan monster itu dalam sekali pukulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Gan Ning kesal di belakang Lu Xun sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Memukulnya?" Lu Xun terlihat tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau sudah merebut bagianku! Dia mangsaku, kau tahu! Aku, hampir saja berhasil mengalahkannya, sebelum dua orang bodoh itu mengganggu pertarunganku!" teriak Gan Ning kesal.

"Hah?" kataku dan Shang Xiang bersamaan, tanpa disadari.

"Kalian selalu meributkan masalah yang tidak masuk akal. Pertarungan sekarang lebih penting daripada berdebat dan kalian bergerak terlalu lambat," kata Lu Xun sambil menyarungkan pedang kembarnya kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

"Aku tidak lambat!" teriak Shang Xiang memberanikan diri. Gan Ning dan Lu Xun menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, dia menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi. Putri berhasil mengalahkan dua bandit dalam dua tarikan panah, tanpa meleset," jelasku menggantikan Shang Xiang.

Wajah Shang Xiang tersipu lagi dan tangannya tidak melepaskan cengkramannya pada bajuku.

"Ho...akhirnya putri kecil kita berhasil melakukan tugasnya!" sindir Gan Ning sambil nyegir.

Emosi Shang Xiang kembali tersulut, "Aku tidak kecil, bodoh!" Shang Xiang berjalan ke arah Gan Ning dengan wajah kesal, berniat memukulnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di sisi pinggangnya.

Gan Ning yang melihat kedatangan Shang Xiang ke arahnya—dengan mata tegas, tajam, ditambah kewibawaannya yang sedikit terpancar—membuat Gan Ning goyah.

Dia berlari meninggalkan Shang Xiang, "Itu bukan urusanku!" teriaknya menjauh.

"Jangan kabur kau!" Shang Xiang berlari mengejarnya sekuat tenaga.

"Yang bodoh itu sebenarnya siapa _sich_?" gumamku.

Lu Xun tersenyum melihat Shang Xiang yang sudah lari menjauh, hampir hilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Putri sudah berubah, maksudku menjadi lebih baik. Seandainya dia bisa tetap seperti tadi, menjaga keanggunannya daripada harus lari karena mengejar masalah yang tidak karuan."

"Dia itu putri yang unik," kataku. Sekali lagi, kata itu terpikirkan olehku. Keunikan yang kuidam-idamkan, yang kuinginkan. Keunikan yang memberikan kebebasan, kenyamanan, membentuk zona amannya tanpa diganggu orang lain.

"Unik?" tanya Lu Xun bingung, mengerutkan alisnya.

"O ya, kenapa bandit-bandit itu kembali?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Mereka sudah ada di sekitar sini sejak lama, berniat merampok orang yang lewat di dekat sini. Dan mereka benar-benar salah memilih buruan, mereka sendiri juga tidak menyangka kita adalah pasukan Wu yang menyerang mereka kemarin ini," jelas Lu Xun, sedikit geli menceritakan kisah sial para bandit itu.

"Ya, mereka memang butuh sedikit keberuntungan," gumamku, kisahku masih jauh lebih beruntung bila dibandingkan dengan mereka.

* * *

><p>Special thanks for all <strong>reviewers<strong>! ^^ and of course for all the **readers**~ Thank's udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FanFic ku~

Reply for some anonymous reviews:

~**Huangzhi**...Aku sendiri ngebayanginnya pake kostum DW7, walaupun kadang Ling Tong pake kostum DW6..heheehe..Tapi, ga apa kok, sesuain dengan imajinasimu saja..^^ Untuk pairing, sebenernya ga kepikiran sampe kesitu..hohoho. Ada request dari temenku buat LTxSSX, dan kupikir mereka lucu juga klo dipasangin (sebenarnya awal cerita tuh Ling Tong suka ma Lian Shi ^^) Untuk tarung antar kerajaan, sepertinya ga bisa dimunculin karena ceritanya sendiri udah tamat (gomen~ .) mungkin di cerita lain aku bisa munculin. See u next time~

~**Finee**...Thanks udah sempetin mereview^^


End file.
